No Matter What
by csibonesfan123
Summary: Sara and Catherine like each other alot what will happen when sar gets shot saving catherine.T for now .
1. their in love i think

**Hospital 27****th**** July**

Catherine sat there looking at Sara's sound. She had been in a coma for 2 months now. Catherine had sat by her bed as much as she could apart from looking after Lindsey and going to work shed even slept there several times. Catherine's mother had been looking after Lindsey more since the shooting seeing as Catherine couldn't leave Sara for too long as she thought it was her fault. How had all this happened? Catherine stared at a vase with Lilly's in it next to Sara's hospital bed while she thought about how and what happened.

**Lab 19****th**** may**

Catherine had liked Sara for as long as she remembered as soon as that cute gap toothed smile popped her head round the door of the lab six years ago Catherine was dumb struck. She thought Sara might possibly feel the same way because of all the flirty smiles while passing in the hall ways and all long stares into each other's eyes when they weren't paying attention to what the guys were rambling on about. Her and Sara had been tip toeing around the thought of them as a couple for years and never did anything about it. At that time Sara was in the lab bending over the table and looking into the microscope Catherine was walking into the lab and she took her time so she could at look sara's hospital ass as she walked in "my god she has a great ass" thought Catherine as she went and stood next to her "anything o our shot john doe yet" "yes we found a fingerprint on the Vic's wallet where running it though avis now Greg should be by with the results any minute" Sara replied while looking up and smiling at Catherine

Catherine gazed back it seemed like forever they just should there looking into each other's eyes "ahem" they both turned quickly to see Greg holding up a piece of paper "results are in and we have a suspect name is matt chambers lives in an old caravan out in the desert passed Henderson "great al go check it out "said Sara "al go with" Catherine mentioned following Sara out of the lab.

They got in Sara's Denali and took the drive out to the suspects home the car drive was silent ,not an awkward silence just neither of them cared much for small talk. When they finally got there the caravan looked deserted it had pieces of junk cluttering the outside of it and it looked like no one had been there in years. Catherine and Sara still got out of the car to check it out though seeing as this was the only address they had to the suspect. Sara knocked on the old banged up door and it opened slightly "is anyone there" there was no answer "hi Sara "said a low angry sounding voice, Sara froze she knew that voice that repulsive voice that made her blood turn cold, she turned round slowly to see if she was dreaming or had her ex abusive boyfriend just shown up "mark" Sara said timidly hoping he was not really there. Catherine looked up at Sara in shock she could see that Sara's face had gone pale with fear.

Mark started talking" so Sara what you up to since you walked out on me I see you've been sleeping around especially with this blonde bimbo" I am not a blonde bam" that was all Catherine managed to say before mark pulled out a gun and shot into the sky " that's enough Sara your coming with me" " mark I am not going anywhere with you leave me alone" mark's face turned red with anger " how dare you talk to me like that just for that I am going to shoot your little playmate over here" he pointed the gun towards Catherine. Sara moved into the path of the bullet as the gun fired blocking Catherine.

Then another shot went off and mark toppled over Catherine saw brass behind him with a gun. It had all happened so fast she hadn't even realised Sara was on the ground she looked down and saw Sara holding her stomach and struggling to breath Catherine bent down to her side all most immediately after she saw her on the ground .

Sara had saved her life she had took a bullet for her.

And there was a lot of blood


	2. At the hospital

**19th may**

"NOOO Sara wake up you cant leave me I never got to say it ,stop bleeding god dammit,brass call an ambulance,I never got to say it,I never got to tell you how I feel"Catherine shouted.

Ambulance sirens could be herd in the background and a paramedic ran over and pushed Catherine out off the way she was to shocked to do anything "what's her name ma'am and how old is she"

"Sara its Sara she's thirty...thirty three I think, just save her she's been shot"

"OK ma'am where going to take her to desert palm right now " " I'm going with you and don't bother saying no "

In the helicopter Catherine couldn't stop staring at Sara's face it looked so calm even though this situation was so hectic she just wished that Sara would open her eyes and show her that cute gap toothed smile that she loved so much.

As Catherine was lost in thought she got a shock when the helicopter landed and doctors rushed to get Sara out of the helicopter and into the hospital she rushed along side the gurnard until one of the nurse's stopped her before Sara went through some double doors to get emergency surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine was sitting in the waiting room when Brass,Nick,Warrick,Greg and Grissom stormed in.

"how is she" they all asked simultaneously"Catherine looked up "they've rushed into surgery it's critical guys she could...she could die"Warrick walked over and Put his arm around Catherine"cath we all know Sara she's a fighter she'll be fine I promise"warrick spoke soothingly. Catherine put on his shoulder she couldn't hold back the tears no longer and she burst out crying"she jumped in front of a bullet for me,she cant leave ,I..I need her"

**I know this chapter is like mega short but i promise to update soon keep the reviews coming and also does anyone have any suggestions for a beta for me i stink at grammer. :)**


	3. The speech

'I cant lose her' was the only thing roaming catherine's mind it was the only thing that had been in her mind for 2 months now.

A nurse walked in to check Sara's vitals she noticed the anxious look Catherine had been wearing for the past two months "you know some people can hear what your saying even when there in a coma maybe talking to her might help your anxiety"the nurse said in a thick Irish accent while making sure everything was in order "it might even help wake her up" catherine's eyebrows raised 'maybe that might wake Sara up why hadn't she thought of it before now ' "thank you " Catherine managed to say before the nurse scurried out of the room.

Catherine scraped her chair along the floor nearer to Sara's side she took a deep breath before she started to talk

"I remember your first day at the lab you poked your head in the door and said 'do you know where I can find Catherine willows ' and I said she's out in the field when I eventually said let me guess Sara sidle and you replied with the smart comment was when I started to hate you because no one else would dare say anything to me like that, so on your first couple of years at the lab me and you we fought like cat and dog there was something about you that frustrated me so much but at the same time I was so attracted to you that I felt I was going to explode I finally sat down one day and confronted my feelings about you and totalled it up to sexual tension. you have no idea how much every time you walked into a room I wanted to throw you up against a wall so I decided the least I can do is be nice to you especially when I saw you upset in the locker room over hank I just thought hears my chance start a friendship because I knew you would never have me but the least I could do was give you a friend the thing is while we were becoming friends I didn't realise I was falling deeper and deeper in love with you until you took a bullet for me and now your in a coma and its all my fault"

Catherine was in tears now "Sara I'm so sorry"she was looking at her feet now ,even though Sara was in a coma she still felt odd finally telling her all her feelings "you know I should ...erm..get going I don't want to sit here talking to you when you probably cant hear me..god I feel stupid, me sitting here wont wake you up and to any one walking past I look like a crazy women rambling her thoughts to someone in a coma"

Catherine was wiping her tears away now with her sleeve but a noise suddenly made her freeze "that's because you are"she looked up to see Sara her eyes half open and looking straight at Catherine "what" Catherine stuttered "that's because you are crazy"Sara croaked again her mouth dry from no water "yeah I guess I am crazy talking to a sleeping person" Catherine smiled she was trying to hide how excited she was that Sara was awake"no Catherine your crazy to think I wouldn't have you when your the most beautiful,intelligent,sassy and all round loveable person I know"Catherine's jaw dropped "you..you..you..heard what I said Sara nodded and tried to reach out for a glass of water,Catherine saved her the difficulty and held the glass to her mouth with a straw,she took a long drink then started to talk again"Catherine I've loved you since the first day I met you"Catherine couldn't contain her excitement any longer "really!" "yes really Catherine!" Catherine bent down a kissed Sara and Sara quickly deepened the kiss till they both had to come up for air "i love you"panted catherine with swollen lips " I love you to"sara smiled "god what a way to wake up eh..?"

**Thanks for reading this story please review by the way and I hope you enjoyed it:)**


End file.
